I Vow To You My Heart
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the fourth part in the series. Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King' and 'The Miracle Of Love.' It is now Arthur and Merlin's wedding day. Mpreg and fluffiness.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is the fourth part in the series. **__**Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King' and 'The Miracle Of Love.' It is now Arthur and Merlin's wedding day.**_

_**Mpreg and fluffiness.**_

_**Thank you to ForeverCullen for the title and for helping with the wedding. x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin waited until Arthur was asleep before getting out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Arthur who was sleeping peacefully. Merlin slipped some of his breeches on but put on one of Arthur's tops. He was starting to show slightly now and his tops were starting to get a little tight. Not caring he was barefoot, Merlin left their chambers and quietly closed the door behind him.

Merlin quietly entered the throne room and held a big ball of light in his right hand as his left hand rested on his stomach.

An aisle had been made with poles, so much gap between each one where flowers rested on top wide enough for two people to walk side by side. This aisle went from the throne room doors right up to the two steps you walk up to get to the throne were roses each side, each colour, Merlin noticed, the meaning of what him and Arthur had from the throne room doors to the throne the colours went in this order. Red, pink, yellow, orange, coral and finally red and white.

Merlin had to smile at the thought of Arthur, he said he had sorted which flowers and what colours he wanted. "Arthur you're so romantic."

"That I am." Merlin jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice as his arms slid around him, hands resting on his stomach. "Am I romantic with the many colours or because of their meanings?"

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms, ball of light in his hands disappearing leaving them both with just the moon shining through the windows for light. "Both Arthur." he said and kissed him full on the mouth.

Arthur made sure his and Merlin's tongues danced before pulling away. "Imagine me when I wake up in the middle of the night and find you not there Merlin. May I ask what you are doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't get comfortable and I didn't want to wake and bother you."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's face. "You will never, ever be a bother do you hear me."

"I hear you Arthur. So I got dressed, had to put on your top as mine are getting a little tight." Arthur moved his hands down and stroked Merlin's stomach. "I wanted to see how things were coming along."

"And?"

"Perfect Arthur."

"Anything for you." Arthur smiled drawing Merlin in for another kiss before taking his hand and leading them both back to bed where Merlin fell straight to sleep in Arthur's arms with a smile on his face as he thought about the next day. They had fittings to do before the big day.

* * *

The whole of Camelot had showed up for the wedding of their beloved King and his sorcerer. They were happy that they had both found each other during Camelot's dark times.

Arthur wanted the wedding to be perfect, he had got the flowers, they were already up and ready, happy that Merlin saw them the night before and approved. The rings were sorted and the feast was to be one to remember.

Arthur had even sent four knights out three days before and Hunith was set to arrive the night before and Merlin wasn't to know until she walked into their shared chambers the morning of the wedding.

Arthur sighed, just twenty four more hours, one night spent alone and then he would have Merlin by his side forever.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding and the day had been a busy one Merlin had been measured and fitted for the clothes he was to wear, not only was he fitted for the clothes he was to wear the next day but for clothes to wear all the time as he was getting bigger and his other clothes were getting too tight.

Arthur had walked Merlin to another set of chambers and gave him a passionate kiss goodnight before reluctantly pulling away and leaving Merlin there. After a busy day and the baby kicking for all it was worth, it took its toll on Merlin and he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

But Arthur, he was unable to get to sleep so easy. It was the first night he had spent away from Merlin since finding out that they were to have a baby, even before when he was with Gwen, he always found a way of spending the night, sleeping with Merlin in his arms.

"Stupid Gwaine telling Merlin it was bad luck to spend the night with the one you were to marry the night before the wedding." Arthur muttered as he punched his pillow trying to get comfy. In the end Arthur finally managed to fall asleep with his arms wrapped tight around Merlin's pillow, breathing in the scent of his beloved.

* * *

The morning of the wedding was mayhem. People were running around all over the castle getting everything ready for the big day. The people of Camelot were trying to find a place so that they could watch the happy couple promise to be together for all time.

Arthur waited at the front of the throne with Lancelot and Gwaine by his side. Lancelot was shocked that Arthur had asked him to be one of his best men but as Arthur explained, Lancelot had always been a kind and caring person to Camelot's King. After all, Arthur knew you couldn't help who you fall in love with.

Arthur looked to the doors as they opened and watched with a smile on his face as Merlin walked towards him, one arm holding onto his mother and his free arm went to resting on the bulge of his stomach. Mother and son were beaming. Arthur greeted Merlin with a small kiss before they both turned to face Geoffrey.

Geoffrey spoke loudly so all of the throne room and those stood outside the open doors could listen. "People of Camelot, knights, friends and loved ones. We stand here today to watch the joining of these two souls. In hope that they will find each other in every life that they live."

Arthur smiled at Merlin. Knowing that no matter what, they would always find each other, no matter how long they had to wait.

"They stand today, not as our King and his beloved court sorcerer but as two men that love each other so much so, that they wish to be bound together for all eternity. And today before all of Camelot and those that they love, they wish to share their vows with all of Camelot." Geoffrey finished before nodding to his young King.

Arthur smiled and turned to face Merlin. "Merlin the moment I saw you that day in the courtyard, the moment you called me a prat for the first time I knew my heart would be yours. For years you stood by me, protecting me from all evil, magic or not and you never asked for a thank you. And when I had to marry for my kingdom, when my father passed away, you was always there for me, never once saying how you truly felt. When we met I was just a young arrogant Prince who didn't know any better and could not see the true power of friendship and love. But thanks to you I have become a better King, even more so, a better person for Camelot. I have loved you from the moment you called me prat and each day that love has only grown stronger. I cannot wait to have you as mine." Arthur said as he took Merlin's hand and placed the gold wedding band on Merlin's left hand.

"It's beautiful." Merlin whispered, looking from the band on his finger to Arthur's eyes. The wedding ring had a dragon wrapped around the gold metal and on the inside were the words 'yours forever and always.'

Merlin took Arthur's left hand and smiled. "I was once told that we would do great things together, that we were two sides of the same coin. When I first met you I thought the great dragon was crazy when he spoke of the great things we would do, of our destiny. But becoming your manservant. A job that I knew that no-one had lasted long in," Merlin paused when he got a laugh from that.

"That moment changed when you looked past all that and didn't see some servant that should know their place, you went and risked your own life to save mine, went against everything you was told to risk your life and go on a quest to find the flower, I knew then that the dragons words were true. And as we grew closer I found myself falling for you Arthur. You were right. I never once said anything about your first marriage because I knew Camelot needed it more than I needed you. So I just stood and watched with a smile on my face whilst inside my heart was breaking. And then that night you came to me, talking of your mistakes and of love. I didn't know what you meant until you leaned forwards and kissed me and told me that you love me. And here we stand today giving ourselves to one another just like I dreamed, just like you promised. I have always loved you and always will, after all, you are my prat." Merlin finished, placing the gold ring on Arthur's finger.

Arthur smiled and as soon as Geoffrey said they could kiss, Arthur had pulled Merlin into a big passionate kiss.

"To Arthur and Merlin." the hall cheered.

When the two pulled away, Merlin smiled as Arthur placed his hand on his stomach where their child was. "I love you both, always and forever." Arthur whispered.

"We love you too forever and always." Merlin replied.

* * *

The feast was truly one to remember, just what Arthur had aimed for it to be and their wedding night had been every bit of perfect as Arthur wanted it to be. He laid Merlin on his back and worshipped every inch of Merlin with his fingers and lips.

Afterwards Arthur held Merlin in his arms, their hands holding as they rested on Merlin's stomach. "Thank you for today Arthur."

"You are more than welcome Merlin. Thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"I only did it as I am afraid no-one else would have you. I did it out of pity more than anything else." this remark brought on a tickling war in which Arthur won, making him boast about it afterwards. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied as he blew out the candle, leaving them both with just the bit of light shining through the window. Arthur held Merlin close, who rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, falling asleep within minutes of closing his eyes, Arthur not far behind him.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**A/N: There will be a fifth one. Check out my profile for upcoming stories :D**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
